


Łódka

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [61]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, M/M, Protective Gabriel, Sabriel - Freeform, Wordcount: 100
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean boi się latać, a Sam...?</p><p>Tekst na temat nr 61 z wyzwania <a href="http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html">100 drabbli w 100 dni</a>. Betowała <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan">Rzan</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Łódka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marley_Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/gifts).



Łódka odbija się od brzegu, a Sam wstaje gwałtownie. Zdecydowanie nie poprawia tym jej równowagi.

— Zwariuję — mówi i Gabriel przewraca oczami.

— Nie zwariujesz.

— Jesteśmy na łodzi!

— Jesteśmy.

— Czemu dałem się na to namówić?!

— Kochasz mnie — odpiera. — I mi ufasz. Ufasz mi, prawda?

Sam bierze wdech i ściskając mocniej jego dłoń, kiwa głową.

— Więc usiądź. Spokojnie. Przecież jestem z tobą i nie pozwolę, by coś ci się stało.

Rozlega się kolejne westchnięcie i mężczyzna siada.

— Kocham cię, Sammy — mówi Gabriel.

— Ja ciebie też, ale w tej chwili jakby mniej — odpiera Sam, a potem zielenieje i wychylając się za burtę, wymiotuje. Znowu.


End file.
